


Late

by silentexplorer18



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, Sam and Colby, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Hook-Up, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Miscarriage, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Unplanned Pregnancy, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexplorer18/pseuds/silentexplorer18
Summary: High school sweethearts, you and Colby find yourselves drifting toward different paths.  Attempting to avoid hindering his success, you let him move on.  But moving on is more or less impossible, especially when fate makes you late, exposing the chaos of young love.
Relationships: Colby Brock/reader
Kudos: 3





	Late

You’d been friends with Colby for years. Born and raised in Kansas, the two of you just clicked in a way that people seldom did. You made him laugh, but you were also there to be his shoulder to cry on. Even as freshmen in high school, you both knew you were meant to be.

Hence the dating.

It had started as a kinda casual thing, just a tester, if you will, to see if you were destined to be more than friends.

Things escalated pretty quickly, the two of you growing to be lip and lip, not just hip and hip, proving that you were _definitely_ meant to be more than best friends. Everyone at school quickly realized that Colby was off limits and so were you. Even when you didn’t officially have a title, your peers knew exactly what was going on. Love was in the air.

You were there for each other through everything, best days and worst days, and gave each other everything you had and more. Bodies, minds, souls, everything; it all connected just the way it needed to.

You stayed together for four years, battling some of the highest highs and lowest lows you could possibly experience in high school. But you made it through together. That was the important part.

That meant that you knew Colby better than anyone else on the planet. Even Sam.

So when the two of them packed their bags to travel to L.A., you’d given up everything you’d put into your relationship together if it meant protecting him.

You let him go.

Although you loved him with all your heart, you knew this was his time to find himself, and the distraction of love wouldn’t bode well for his workload nor for the fame he was amassing. It wasn’t really a breakup, per say, more like taking a break. You two were still best friends, still in love, and still had a history together. Now he would just be free of distractions.

Although he was a total flirt and occasionally had a girl over to mess around, he constantly let you know what was going on. He always asked if it was okay, if you were mad he was out partying and stuff, but you always denied it, knowing it was better for him to experiment with life and all its trials and tribulations now before he decided to settle down.

What you hadn’t realized was that you would become a trial and tribulation.

You stopped in periodically. Typically, it was for a business trip or a few day visit. Between work and night classes at the local community college, you didn’t have a lot of time to dedicate to get halfway across the country to see your best friend.

But when you did find the time, there were certain benefits.

Those benefits, of course, included late nights between the sheets in your hotel room or Colby’s bedroom in the mansion.

It was never part of the plan, but when you saw him and he saw you, neither of you could help it.

The beginning made it seem like a one time thing. Colby shoved you against the wall, lips sucking down your neck, hands pressed firmly against your hips as he whispered exactly how _fucking_ beautiful you looked. Your hands had tangled in his hair, breathlessly begging for him to keep going. You’d missed his touch, the way he made love to you, and the shared afterglow. You’d missed _him_.

And the thing he didn’t want to admit was that he missed you, too.

The next morning, you would dress and sneak out or he’d rise from slumber and perform similar actions. The two of you just weren’t ready to think about what you were _actually_ doing, the true meaning behind the desperately passionate sexual encounters you would share _at least_ bimonthly.

He still pursued other girls casually, and you returned back home regularly, leaving him to pursue those girls, fall in love with someone else. Yet you always made sure to visit again, armed with your sexiest bras and some spare condom money just in case something were to happen. It wasn’t like you were deliberately trying to encourage the casual hookups the two of you had; you just couldn’t help yourself around Colby.

You loved him. You had never stopped loving him.

But this was just sex.

Although you could pretend it still meant he loved you back, you knew you couldn’t read that much into all of this.

He just wanted you.

He didn’t say he loved you.

He didn’t love you anymore.

You were just someone he once loved.

At least, that’s what you tried to tell yourself.

Yet the heart is a pesky thing that kept whispering that the sex meant something special.

But for this trip, you didn’t bring condom money or cute garments to rile Colby up. You were coming to talk to him. Just talk. Take the time to figure everything out on the way. You stopped at a shopping center to pick out a few necessities and coffee before arriving to what was now his apartment.

You’d texted him and let him know you were coming over, and he had to admit he was pretty confused by it. You weren’t really much of a mid afternoon sex kinda girl; he didn’t really know _why_ you were wanting to come over.

And then you were sitting on his couch awkwardly while his blue eyes gazed back at you in confusion and concern. “How are you?” he asked softly. Although you guys were still close, best friends, an awkwardness settled over the room as your typical actions derailed from the norm. Usually you’d be around other people right now or you’d be heavily making out, but currently, you were in want of both friends and physical distraction.

“Colby, what are we?” you asked, eyes trailing the room to avoid looking at him.

Your question caught him off guard. “What do you mean?”

“We aren’t together anymore. I’m not your girlfriend. You hang out with other girls. Am I just some fuckbuddy?”

“What? No,” he began, moving closer and sliding a hand onto your knee reassuringly. “That’s not what you are at all. Where’s this coming from, (Y/n)?”

“I’m late,” you said softly, stress and fear straining your voice.

“What?”

“I’m late, Colby.”

His eyes grew wide as the gears began turning. “You mean late like _late_ late?”

“Yeah,” you whispered softly, the sound coming out more like a whine as your eyes began to water.

“Have you checked? Taken a test?” His hand was on your shoulder now, urging you to look up at him. Eyes scanning your face, his alarm was growing at your lack of response.

“I picked one up this morning but I haven’t taken it yet. I’m scared, Cole.”

“Hey, hey, it’ll be okay. Just go take it, okay? We need to know.”

“But what if it’s positive,” you whimpered out, mind beginning to spiral at the possibilities.

“Then we’ll deal with it as it comes. Go take the test.”

So you peed on a stick for the first time, nerves getting the better of you and almost making you miss. Placing the cap over the damp part, you carried the tiny stick out for the rest of the world, gaze avoiding Colby’s.

“Is it positive?”

“We have to wait five minutes,” you mumbled, placing the item upside down on the coffee table with your phone, timer already counting down.

Thus began the most awkward five minutes of your life.

Colby wouldn’t look at you, eyes flitting through social media posts.

You were gazing out his balcony window intensely.

Yet neither of you were thinking about what you were doing.

Stagnant, your minds raced like sports cars, zooming through all the possibilities of what could happen if you were suddenly thrown together again as more than casual friends with benefits. Were you ready to be parents?

You nearly jumped out of your skin when the five minutes were up, eyes widening as you lurched forward to shut off the ringing.

It was then that he put his phone down.

Him staring at you. You staring at him. Both realizing the tightrope line that had occurred.

“You look at it. I’m too nervous,” you whispered softly, eyes flickering to the purple stick.

With his typical ring clad fingers, Colby grasped the contraption, flipping it over to reveal two pale pink lines.

Pregnant.

“Shit,” he said, pain and numbness mixing on his face as he stood, throwing the pregnancy test onto the couch beside you.

You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to find a way to ignore the truth you’d just been so bluntly served.

“We can’t do this,” he said softly. He was rubbing his face with his hands, rings glinting back at you harshly, and pacing across the room. “I’m 22, (Y/n). I can’t be a dad. You can’t be a mom. This is too soon. We just can’t. I can’t.”

Although he was saying the same mantra that was racing through your own mind, the realization of how upset he was about this hurt you in a way you hadn’t anticipated. Of course he didn’t want to have a baby right now, but neither did you. Yet here you were pregnant anyway. And he didn’t care for one minute how terrified you were about the prospect of having a baby. He didn’t care that it was with you; he cared that it was happening. This could have been with any girl and the situation would have been identical.

At least, you _thought_.

“Are you sure it’s mine?”

Those were the five words that broke every ounce of hope in your body that this could still work somehow.

Rising, you shot at him. “Just because you stopped loving me and started sleeping around doesn’t mean I ever did the same. Fuck you, Colby. You don’t have to be a dad. I’ll have this baby alone.” Slamming the door behind you and racing to your rental car, that word stuck with you.

Alone.

You were alone.

Your parents wouldn’t accept some illegitimate baby.

Colby hated you.

By extension, his friends would hate you.

 _Alone_.

He didn’t really reach out after that. The events of the day had riled the both of you up beyond reason and, being stubborn kids, neither of you wanted to budge and say you were wrong to have reacted in the way that you did.

But the truth was you both had fucked up.

You were staying in California for two weeks. A week for business and a week for pleasure was the deal your job had offered. You’d taken it wholeheartedly. That was before everything had turned to hell and you were now pregnant with your best friend’s baby.

And things just kept getting worse.

It was a few days later before you talked to Colby again. You hadn’t anticipated talking to him _ever_ again, but some things just can’t go unmentioned.

He’d been filming with Sam and Jake when the call notification popped up on his phone. Usually, he’d never answer if he was filming. But it was you. Leaping from the couch, he excused himself and stepped into a quieter room against his friends’ begrudging complaints. When he answered, he could immediately hear you sniffling through the line. “(Y/n)? Is everything okay?”

“I wasn’t gonna call you, but you deserve to know,” you said softly, voice scratchy like you were trying to hold back tears. “We… I… lost the baby. It… it’s gone and now you’re off the hook.” You hiccupped. “Not that you were on the hook to begin with,” you mumbled sadly. “Have a nice life,” you whispered softly, allowing the receiver to go dead.

He stared down at the screen for a moment, shock, relief, and dread all washing over him as he took in your news. Turning, he stepped out of the room, marching back in with Jake and Sam. “I’m sorry. I have to go.”

“This is the third time you’ve skipped out on one of my videos this month,” Jake whined, eyes meeting Colby’s.

“This is important.”

“Where are you going?” Sam asked, noticing the determined resolve on Colby’s face.

“(Y/n),” he said, reaching for his keys and wallet.

“Is she okay?”

“She needs me,” he said, turning and walking out the door.

It wasn’t too hard to find your hotel room. You stayed in the same hotel every trip you took, and the front desk was more than happy to oblige his query about the room number as often as the staff had seen the two of you together.

And then he was knocking at the door, witnessing you in emotional duress for the first time in several years. You were still in your pajamas, hair ratty and unkempt. Tears trickled down your cheeks, eyes red and holding nothing but a broken hearted gaze as you met his ice blue eyes. Immediately, he stepped forward, not giving you the time to react, and enveloped you in hug, brushing your hair with his hand and pressing your quaking form against his tall frame.

And in that moment you broke. A new set of sobs emitting from your lips, he backed you into the room and lead you to the bed. “Shhhh,” he murmured, placing gentle kisses upon your forehead. “Everything’s gonna be okay. We can make it through this.”

“We?” you croaked out, giving him pained and dubious glance.

“Yeah we,” he said softly, bending his neck so his eyes could stare directly into yours. “I was stupid. I never should have said what I did. I was scared and I fucked everything up. I’m so sorry, (Y/n). And I know that you’re probably never going to forgive me, but please let me be here for you like I should have.”

You leaned into him, resting a raw cheek against his chest. “It hurts.”

“I know, baby,” he whispered softly.

That day, he took care of you and made sure the last thing you felt was alone. He paid for room service, helped you get cleaned up, and snuggled you all day long.

His hands never went to the wrong place, lips never doing something indecent. He was a perfect gentleman, and he never did anything to screw with your emotions or make you think he wanted something physical from you tonight. All he brought you was comfort.

Yet there was something he still had to take care of. As the two of you cuddled in bed that night watching an episode of _The Office_ and ignoring the thoughts of daily responsibilities that could come back tomorrow. You were nearing sleep when the rumble of his voice drug you from your reverie. “Are you awake?”

“I am now.”

“I never answered your question.”

“What question?” You turned to look up at him, gently rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

“What you are to me.” Your eyes snapped open, unaware he was planning on opening that can of worms tonight. Seeing your reaction, he squeezed you a little tighter before continuing. “You’re my everything. I was being stupid with the other girls. With so much. I was just being stupid. I love you. I’ve loved you since we were kids. I couldn’t love someone out here; nobody’s real like you are. I wanna be with you, baby.”

“But you didn’t wanna have a baby with me,” you whispered, eyes trailing down toward his cross necklace.

“I’m not ready for that and neither are you. It’s not that I don’t want to have a baby with you. I just don’t wanna have one right now. When we’re ready, we’ll have one, but I wanna do it right.”

“Do it right?” you mumbled.

“Yeah,” he said, small smile adorning his lips, “Right. I wanna marry you first. Do things right. But first we need to be dating.”

Smiling, you let yourself snuggle back into his chest, eyes turning toward the show on screen. “Can we date tomorrow? I just wanna cuddle tonight.”

“Sure, baby,” he chuckled, pulling you a little closer. “Hey,” he said after a moment, “I’m sorry I got you pregnant.”

You giggled against him, eyes meeting his with a grin. “I’m sorry I got you pregnant, too. You know it works both ways, right? It took us both; we couldn’t have made a baby without one another.” The look on your face collapsed as the words came out of your mouth.

We made a baby. _We_.

“I’m sorry it didn’t make it,” he whispered, pulling you into a hug. “I’m so sorry for everything.” You buried your head in his chest, allowing his soft breath to calm you. “But you _are_ right. _We_ did that. You and me. And just because it didn’t work today doesn’t mean we can’t make something beautiful together again someday.”

“I’d like that,” you mumbled.

“Me, too. It’ll be the only person in my life I’ll love more than you.”

You grinned. “I think I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! I hope you enjoyed it! You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://silentexplorer18.tumblr.com/). Have a great day!


End file.
